Love stories
by Poeticsfantasy
Summary: When a group of demigods (Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Clarisse, Chris, Travis, Katie, Thalia, Connor, Nico and Leo) and Rachel go to the forest in the night of san valentine, to light a fire, they will end telling love stories but will they be alone? will they have unexpected visitors? What stories will they tell?


Percy and Annabeth, Jason and Piper, Clarisse and Chris, Travis and Katie, Frank and Hazel, Nico, Thalia, Leo, Rachel and Connor were in the forest in front of a bonfire in the night of the day of san valentine. The couples were sharing romantic moments meanwhile Nico, Leo, Thalia, Connor and Rachel were boring, doing nothing.

- Guys it isn't that I don´t like this moments between friends but this is getting boring Leo said, but no one of the lovers seemed to notice it because they still keept kissing (Jason and Piper) holding hands and smiling (Clarisse and Chirs) hugging (Frank and Hazel) Talking about funny moments (Travis and Katie) or showing their best demonstration of love: discussing (Percy and Annabeth). Just Nico, Thalia, Connor and Rachel heard him.

- Yeah let´s do something funny - Connor said and again just the single´s heard him

- What about telling horror stories? - Nico said and again the same

- Yeah it sounds great - Thalia said - but before - she stand up and called a lightning to the bonfire every one screamed, Annabeth was hugging Percy, Jason was carrying Piper, Hazel was hiding in Frank´s lap, Katie was holding Travis hand squeezing so much, Clarisse and Chris were hugging, Connor was hugging Rachel, and Leo and Nico were hugging, when they calmed down they stared to Thalia, which was laughing about Nico and Leo´s hug.

- What´s the wrong with you? - Percy asked still hugging Annabeth

- What? I needed to called your attention, we are boring - Thalia said

- Well, YOU COULD SAY SOMETHING - Percy said

- We did, you didn´t listen - Leo said

- Oh- the lovers said - Sorry for that

- Well, what we do? - Piper said

- Let´s tell horror stories - Nico said turning a lantern in his face

- Umm another thing? - Frank said

- What? are you scared? Coward? - Nico asked Frank

- NO- Frank said - But they are boring, always happened the same, they are in a forest in the night, a monster came, he ates all the people and done.

- Well, and what about Love stories, now that we are in the san valentine day, and we have the mood of the love - Rachel said

- That sounds great - Katie said and all the girls even Piper nodded

- Well, someone know a love storie? - Rachel asked

No answer

- That´s a problem, let´s think in another thing - Travis said

- No problem, I know a few ones - A girl said appearing from the shadows, she was breathtakingly beautiful and strangely familiar. Her face was hard to describe. Her features seemed to shift from those of one glamorous movie star to another. Her eyes sparkled playfully—sometimes green or blue or amber. Her hair changed from long, straight blond to dark chocolatey curls. She was holding the hand of a guy. The guy would've made pro wrestlers run for Mama. He was dressed in a red muscle shirt and black jeans and a black leather duster, with a hunting knife strapped to his thigh. He wore red wraparound shades, and he had the cruelest, most brutal face I'd ever seen.

Ares and Aphrodite.

- Mom what are you doing here? - Piper asked

- We heard someone has a love bonfire, so we came to join you - Aphrodite said

- Umm I don't know - Percy said

Ares take off his sunglasses - That wasnt a question, Jackson - he said

- Fine, Join us - Percy said with a mad voice

- Well, tell a love storie - Rachel said

- Oh- she stayed for a minute thinking- I know what storie but first I need to get some visitors

- So, call them - Annabeth said

- Ares bring them - Aphrodite said

- Sure but whom? - Ares said - Aphrodite stand up and whisper in Ares´ ear - All right -

She kissed him in the cheeks, and then a green light appear with a couple a girl and a guy, the girl was tall and thin, she was pretty, she was maybe 20 years old, her skin was deeply tanned, she has a long down dark hair, she was dressed with a sleeveless red Aeropostale t-shirt under a black jacket and for the way she was wearing it seemed like it was from the guy, and she was wearing dark jeans and red Converse. The guy was thin, taller than her, maybe just 2 inches, he was maybe 20 years old, his skin was deeply tanned just like she, he has short dark hair, his hairstyle was likes Logan Lerman´s style , he was handsome, he was wearing a green Aeropostale t-shirt, dark jeans and Green Converse, he has tatoo of a trident in his right forearm. She was trying to slap him on his shoulder but he was stopping his hand, both were laughing and smiling. Just like 2 teenage lovers. And then they realized they were in front of the bonfire

- You always have to be so sweet and immature like teenagers - Ares said

- Hey! - some of the demigods said

- What´s up? What are we doing here? - The girl said.

- We bring you, because we are telling love stories - Aphrodite said

- And so? What it has to do with us? - The guy asked

- Because is your love storie, we didn't interrupt something important, did we? - Aphrodite said

- We were on a date - The girl said

- Nothing important - Ares said

- Hey ! - Both said - It was important

- "Was" , you just said - Ares said

Both huffed

- I guess we can stay, if you don´t mind, my lord - The girl said

- Fine - he said

- Well, for the one who didn't get it, they are Poseidon and Amphitrite - Ares said

- We already get it, we aren't idiots by the way Hi dad - Percy said

- Oh hi Percy - Percy stand up and hug his dad

- Well take a sit - Aphrodite said, they sit in the floor, she sits next to Annabeth and he next to her.

- Can you tell the storie, this is getting boring - Leo said but like the start no one heard him except for Nico, Thalia, Connor and Rachel, because everyone kept kissing or holding hands and now Amphitrite and Poseidon and Ares and Aphrodite were kissing.

- Thalia Please - Leo said And Thalia call another lightning which made everyone get scared except for Nico, Leo, Connor and Rachel. Percy and Annabeth were hugging but this time they were kissing too, Jason was carrying Piper, Clarisse was hugging Chris, Hazel was hiding in Frank´s Lap, Travis was carrying Katie wich jump to his arms when the lightning came, Aphrodite was hugging Ares but they didn't seemed so scared, Amphitrite and Poseidon were hugging and they really seemed to be scared, again Thalia was laughing but now Nico, Leo, Connor and Rachel were laughing too.

- What´s the wrong with you Thalia ? - Poseidon said

- What? you didn't pay attention to us, and we got boring so i called the lightning to call your attention and wow that´s exactly what Percy said the first time - Thalia said

- YOU COULD TELL US SOMETHING - he said

- That wouldn't work - Thalia said still laughing

- Poseidon why so scared? are you scared of lightning? - Ares asked

- Of course not, I just did it for Amphitrite - He said

- Wow wow don´t get me in your issues I was scare but you too - She said

- Oh thanks so much - he said sarcastically

- Your welcome - she said ignoring the sarcasm

- Just tell the storie before they start again! - The single demigods said


End file.
